These Things I'll Never Say
by animeprincess503
Summary: Dawn is confused with her feelings toward a certain purple haired trainer. So she decides to sing. Paul heard her singing and watched. Song-fic. Ikarishipping. Has slight humor.


**Me: Welcome to my first Ikarishipping fic! It's a song-fic!**

**Paul: I bet it sucks.**

**Dawn: Paul! Be nice! The Authoress can make you do many embarrassing things!**

**Paul: ... I still think it sucks.**

**Dawn: -groans-**

**Me: Isn't that so cute?! Anyways, Dawn, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Dawn: Yup! animeprincess503 doesn't own Pokemon in any way shape or form. If she did, Paul and I would already be together!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Paul: You two are idiots.**

**Dawn & Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn, Ash, and Brock were taking a break just outside a forest. They were all doing their own things. Ash was playing with Pikachu, Brock was cooking, and Dawn, usually lively, was thinking.

What was she thinking about? Her feelings toward a certain purple haired trainer.

_' How do I feel about Paul?'_ Dawn asked herself.

Ash and Brock noticed how quiet she was.

" Hey, Dawn, are you okay? You're kinda quiet." Brock said.

" Oh. Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?" Dawn answered.

They nodded.

Dawn got up and walked into the forest.

_' What are my feelings towards him? When I'm around him, I feel like a bunch of Beautiflys are fluttering in my stomach, and it only increases when he looks at me.'_ Dawn thought.

Dawn noticed she came to a river. She went over and sat on a giant rock, next to the river, still thinking.

_' I find myself blushing when I think about him and look at him. My heart speeds up, too. AHHH! This is so confusing! I'm just gonna sing to get my feelings straight. It worked in the past.'_

She sighed and started singing.

_**I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

Paul was walking through the woods, when he heard someone singing.

_' What's that? Is someone singing? It's beautiful. I'd couldn't hurt to check it out.'_ Paul thought.

He walked 'til he saw a river. There he saw the person singing.

_' Dawn?! She has such a beautiful voice.'_ Paul thought.

Yes, Paul remembered her name from their first encounter. He knew, right then and there, he loved her. So, he could never forget her name. He just thought it was amusing to see her all riled up.

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah**_

_' Hmm, sounds like she's in love. I guess I've got no chance.'_ Paul thought sadly.

Dawn got up and started dancing as she sang the chorus, completely unaware of her silent audiance. Paul watched, slightly amused.

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

_**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

_' I guess she really loves this guy.'_ Paul thought. He sighed.

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah**_

Dawn got lost in memories about encounters with Paul as she sang.

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

Paul listened quietly to Dawn's singing, entranced by it's beauty.

_**What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say**_

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah**_

_**Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say**_

As Dawn finished singing she opened her eyes, determination flaring in them.

" Alright! I finally figured it out! Next time I see him I'll tell him! Get ready, because I'm gonna get you, Paul Shinji!" Dawn declared out loud.

Paul was so surprised that he fell through the bush he was standing behind.

Dawn heard the sound and spun around. When she found the source she blushed.

" P-Paul! W-What are you doing here?!" Hikari stuttered.

Paul couldn't find his voice for a moment.

" Troublesome girl. I was walking by and heard you singing." Paul replied, standing up.

" Oh. Okay." Dawn said. Then she remembered her declaration. " Paul?" Dawn asked.

Paul looked up. " Yeah? What is it?"

" Um, I just wanted to tell you something." Dawn said, fiddling with her skirt.

" What? Spit it out already!" Paul said.

" I... I really like you Paul!" Dawn confessed and screwed her eyes shut, awaiting rejection.

After a few moments of not hearing anything, Dawn looked up and saw Paul, not 2 feet in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm, soft lip on hers.

It took her a moment to comprehend that Paul was kissing her, but when she figured it out, she kissed back, putting her arms around Paul's shoulders. Paul, in turn, put his around her waist.

They each broke the kiss after a while, in need of air. Dawn rested her head on Paul's chest.

" Hey, Dawn?" Dawn looked up, shocked.

" You remembered my name!" Dawn exclaimed.

" Yeah, and? I always knew it. So anyways, back to what I was saying. Dawn, you really have a beautiful voice." Paul said, fingering her hair.

Dawn blushed, half in embarrassment, half in anger. " Thank you." Dawn suddenly remembered something. " Oh! I have to get back to Ash and Brock! They're probably worried."

Paul sighed. " Okay. Let's head back."

They started walking back towards camp, hand in hand.

" Want to travel with me?" Paul asked out of the blue.

Dawn was surprised, but nodded. " Yeah. On one condition."

Paul raised an eybrow. " And that is?"

" I get to be your girlfriend." Dawn grinned.

" Alright. That's something I can deal with." Paul said.

They reached camp and Ash and Brock looked up.

" Dawn! There you are! Where were y- Paul?!" Ash noticed their hands. " So, you two finally confessed, huh?"

Dawn blushed and Paul smirked.

( A/N: This scene was taken from another fanfiction.)

" Well, you're not as dumb as you look." Paul said.

" Why you!!" Ash said angrily.

Dawn smacked him upside the head. " Don't be mean! This is why you don't get along with people. Always insulting them."

Paul rubbed his head. " Man, you hit hard."

" Anyways, back to why Paul is here. I'm going to travel with Paul from now on." Dawn announced happily.

" What?!" Ash and Brock exclaimed.

Dawn stared at them as if they were stupid. " Are you hard of hearing? I'm not repeating myself."

Paul smirked. " What's this? A new Dawn? A new Dawn I like." Paul kissed Dawn.

"Ewwww! Gross! Get a room!" Ash said childishly.

Paul and Dawn separated.

" Maybe we will." Paul and Dawn said together with a smirk.

Ash's eyes widend. " What?! No! You're too young!"

Paul and Dawn burst out laughing.

" Oh, Ash! You know we won't do that!" Dawn said once she recovered. " Not for a while that is." Dawn said lowly with a mischievious smirk on her face.

Paul _blushed_. He actually blushed for once in his entire life!

Dawn laughed. " Well, we better get going Paul! There's another contest I want to enter in Mulberry Town. There's even a Gym there!"

Paul had controlled his blush by now and his head snapped up at the mention of a gym.

" Let's go then." Paul said in a cool voice.

Dawn laughed. " Okay!"

And Paul and Dawn set off into the sunset-

" Ah! I forgot my stuff!" Dawn shrieked.

She ran back to get her bag and back to Paul.

Anyways, Paul and Dawn set off-

" Uh oh! I forgot my other bag full of contest clothes!" Dawn cried and ran back to get them, then joined Paul.

As I was _saying_, Paul and Dawn-

Dawn shrieked.

WHAT NOW?!

Dawn pointed to a small bug pokemon in the middle of the road.

GAH! I QUIT!

-friend comes in- As animeprincess503 was saying, Paul and Dawn set off into the sunset, having many adventures. They had two kids, a boy with purple hair and blue eyes and a girl with blue hair and eyes. Dawn won the Grand Festival 5 times and Paul becme a Pokemon Master. Their kids followed in their parents footsteps and became a legendary family. The end.

-hears from back stage- How come when I try to narrate I get interrupted but when she does she doesn't?!

THE END!

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Dawn: Yeah! Me, too!**

**Paul: -reads story- What?! I _blushed_?!**

**Me: Well, it's my story, so yeah! - sticks tongue out-**

**Dawn: -sweatdrops- Anyways, please review!**


End file.
